


You Do Look Amazing Though

by Eurydicesflowers



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), One Shot, Romance, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicesflowers/pseuds/Eurydicesflowers
Summary: A reimagined version of the winter formal dance from Season 1.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	You Do Look Amazing Though

**Author's Note:**

> Justin and Jessica deserved better than what they were given in Season 4. I'm still upset.

Jessica sighs, talking to Alex at the dance. "Don't say it" 

She braces herself. "I love you." Alex declares. She stops herself from cringing and raises her eyebrows. 

"You said it...wow."

"I'll say it again if that helps." 

"No." She says firmly and her eyes look at the floor. 

Jess was maybe at the dance for 10 minutes and she already wanted to leave. 

School dances are fucking pathetic 

Alex is about to protest when the booming voice of Bryce is heard asking if they, Alex and Jessica are back together. His arm resting on Alexs shoulder and looking back and forth between them. Jessica trys her best to ignore Bryce and soon Alex leaves.

She sizes him up after calling Bryce a dick. Hopefully he gets the message and stops talking to her. Luckily, Zach interrupts Bryces attempt to continue the conversation and Monty dances his way between her and Justin who just walked over. "Sorry about him," Justin apologizes. "Lots of money, just no class." He smiles while Jessica scoffs "Right." and turns to look away. 

"You do look amazing though." They lock eyes and smile. 

To Jessica, it feels like she's in a trance like state. 

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." She tucks a curl behind her ear, trying not to blush at a compliment and maintaining eye contact with him.

Justin chuckles lightly "No problem. I like your dress."

"Are we just going to go back and forth, complimenting each other the whole dance?" 

"That wouldn't be too bad..." Justin trails off and shrugs. 

She smirks "C'mon," grabbing his hand. "let's go get something to drink." He nods in agreement as she leads him over to the drink table. Justin grabs two plastic cups. 

"What will it be m'lady?" She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "Just water, for now. My dad would fucking kill me if I got drunk." She watches as he fills her cup with water. "Well then, you better be careful around Bryce, he brought like two flasks of some drink he stole from his parents liquor cabinet..." He hands her the cup and fills his up with water as well. "and he'll try to pressure you or anyone to drink like the whole damn thing." Justin finishes, he'll most likely end up drinking at Bryces house tonight with a group of their friends. 

"I'll keep an eye out for him." She looks out toward the dance floor and smiles when she sees Hannah and Clay jumping around the dance floor, having fun. She finishes her water, when she also spots Bryce drinking with a flask, just like Justin pointed out. She rolls her eyes as Justin stands next to her. 

"So, since we can't compliment each other throughout the whole time we're here, want to dance?" Justin says, looking at her.

"You know, that wouldn't be too bad." she jokes, recalling earlier. They throw away their empty cups away and head out to the dance floor

The song is upbeat so Justin puts his hands on Jessicas waist while she puts her hands on his shoulders and they just jump around laughing at each other. He spins her around, grinning. Jess steps in front, facing away from him as she starts grinding against him, both their hips find a similar rhythm to the music as his hands go to her waist. 

"Yeah, get it Justin!" Bryce cheers, pumping his fist in the air and walking by with the rest of his entourage.

"Fuck off!" both Justin and Jessica shout. 

Realizing they both said that at the the same time, leads to them both stopping for a moment, glancing at one another and cracking up. They face each other. 

"What the hell-" Justin pushes his hair back, grinning. "That was fucking hilarious." Jessica says still laughing.

"Great minds think alike." 

"Damn right, we do."

"Alright Liberty High..." The voice of Ryan Shaver fills the room, and everyone quiets down. "let's slow it down a bit, nice and slow..." 

"Shall we?" Jessica takes Justins hand. 

"We shall."

Justin puts one hand on her back and the one holding her hand, on his chest as they sway gently to the opening notes of Lord Hurons 'The Night We Met'

"You're pretty alright, with this whole dancing thing." Jess says, looking up at him as he laughs quietly. "Thanks? It's only been five seconds so we'll see." "You're welcome." she rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they continue their dance. Justin smiles, feeling content in this moment. He takes a look around the room at everyone dancing then focuses his attention back on Jessica. He's never really had a conversation with her, just small 'excuses me's' in the hallway every once in a while. Jessica lifts her head off his shoulder and just smiles gently at him, his thumb lightly running circles over her fingers. "Hey." She whispers. "Hi."

"I'm gonna spin you, it's going to be horrible and not perfect or smooth like it is in movies but-" 

"I'll be fine Foley, just try not to drop me."

He spins her around, and he's right about it not being perfect but is kind of funny. 

"Okay, Okay. Your turn." 

"Oh God, here we go.."

She takes his hand and tries to spin him but fails and ends up almost falling. Stupid heels. Luckily he catches Jess by her waist and they both bust up laughing. 

"Oh fuck." Jess chuckles, trying to quiet her and Justin down. "Never try that again." He jokes, smiling wide.

Suddenly, Hannah appears next to Jessica, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Jess. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She looks at Justin then back to Jessica. "Girl problems." she explains and Jessica nods and walks off with her into the school restroom. 

The door closes behind them and Jessica turn to face her.

"Sorry Hannah, but I don't have any-" 

"I'm not on my period." 

Jessica gives her a puzzled look "Okay..then why did you pull me away? Weren't you dancing with Clay?'

"Yes but.." Hannah pauses unsure of how to say what's on her mind.

"I'm going to go back out there."' Jessica starts but Hannah gently grabs her hand. "It's Justin." She turns back around. "What about him?" "You shouldn't hang out with him..." Hannah tells her lightly, remembering her first date with Justin at the playground and the rumors that followed her around. She was so tired of the rumors and wishes they would stop. "Why not?" Jess challenges, folding her arms against her chest. Hannah sighs but doesn't respond. Jessica drops her arms, giving up her defensive stance and gives Hannah a smile. 

"I really like Justin. He's nice."

"You shouldn't. He isn't."

And with that statement, without waiting for Jessica to say something back, Hannah walks out of the restroom. "What the hell?" Jessica mutters to herself, shaking her head. She goes out too and goes straight to the drink table. She spots Justin and he walks over to her. "Everything okay with you and Hannah?' He watches while she decides what to drink. "Yeah, it was just girl stuff." She picks up a cup then throws it away."Want to go get a milkshake or something?" He suggests, putting his hands in his pocket. "Sure, high school dances suck anyways. I'll go grab my stuff then meet you outside." Jessica finds her stuff and walks out the gym into the cold air. She sees Hannah get out of her car and open the hood. Justin stands next to her and offers his suit jacket. 

"You look cold." She smiles, "I am, thanks." She puts in on, and they walk down to her car, past Hannah who looks up at them, while she's talking on the phone then turns away. Justin doesn't notice but Jessica does. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jessica puts her hand over her mouth as she laughs.

"Oh my God, no fucking way." 

"Yes fucking way. Third grade was fucking rough for me." Justin smiles too

"and you didn't like get sent on time-out or told you weren't allowed recess for a day or whatever?" she questions while finishing her milkshake. 

"Nope."

"Well, damn Foley."

"Damn, Davis." 

They talk for a long time. Justin feeling really trusting with Jessica, telling her things he had only told Bryce before now. She, in turn, explained how she felt about always moving around because of her dads job. Justin reaches over the table to hold her hand. They both sit in comfortable silence until the ringing of Jessica's phone breaks the silence. "Shit, my dad." She excuses herself from the table and answers the call. A couple minutes later, she walks back and slumps in the booth. "I was supposed to be home, in bed like and hour ago. I need to leave." "Shit, yeah of course." He gets up and so does she as she slaps a $20 bill on the table. "You can drive this time." She tosses him, her keys. They drive, still continuing their conversation from the diner and he pulls up to her house. It's a really nice house, he thinks to himself trying hard not to compare it with the place he shares with his mother somedays before he goes to Bryces. 

They both get out and stand on the sidewalk, the front room light is still on and he hands her the keys. "Oh, shit..." she mumbles looking down at her keys. "you don't have a ride home." Jessica looks up at him and he awkwardly scratches the back on his neck. "That's totally fine, I'll call Bryce. He doesn't live that far from here so don't worry." "Okay." She puts her hand on his shoulder for a couple seconds before taking it off. "See you at school." she gives him a small smile. "Yeah, see you." She starts walking up to her door before turning around

"Hey, text me when you get to Bryces." 

"But I don't-" 

"You do," She smirks. "I put my number in your phone when you went to ask the waiter where the restroom was." 

Justin laughs. "I will. Bye Jess."

She waves goodbye when she reaches her door and goes inside. 

He walks down her street, feeling content with how the night went. Soon, he calls Bryce, telling him what street he's on and waits for him at a street corner. "What the hell are you so smiley about?" Bryce questions, reaching over and unlocking the passenger door as Justin gets inside. "Nothing." Bryce chuckles, "Okay, brother." Justin leans on the window, still noticing the smile on his face. When he gets ready for bed and is comfortable, he takes out his phone and looks for Jessica's contact. It's under as 'Jess' with a yellow emoji heart after her name. He lets her know that he made it to Bryces and she texts back a couple seconds later saying that's great and wishing him goodnight again. Justin puts his phone to the side and goes to sleep. 

In the morning, he wakes up to a photo from Jess. It was taken last night of him at the diner, him laughing, looking off to the side with a milkshake in front of him. In return, he sends one he took of her at the diner as well, with her tongue sticking out at him and her eyes crossed.

'We're so photogenic' Jess texts back, along with a couple of laughing emojis.

'We should be models' 

'Hell yeah' 

'Thanks for the milkshake btw' 

'It's no big deal, you're welcome' 

Jessica smiles, putting her phone on her dresser.

Maybe school dances weren't so fucking pathetic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at ending fics lmao. 
> 
> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading it. 
> 
> I really need to watch Brandons new movie 'Looks That Kill'  
> Anyone got $5 I could borrow? jk jk
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some soft Jess and Justin content.


End file.
